walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
California Man
California Man is a UK VHS release by Hollywood Pictures Home Video on 15th March 1993. Description Cast * Sean Astin as David "Dave" Morgan, a good-natured, tense, and almost neurotic teenager who is in love with Robyn, despite losing his chance with her in grade school, because he thought she was not attractive yet. He dreams of popularity more than his friends and is the most worried about being labeled as a freak if Link's secret ever got out. He is already labeled as a geek in the school. * Brendan Fraser as Linkovich "Link" Chomovsky, a caveman found in the 20th century when Dave and Stoney dig up a block of ice in which he is frozen. He is very friendly, despite also being very fierce and aggressive in his mannerisms. He is friends with Dave and Stoney. * Pauly Shore as Stanley "Stoney" Brown, a loud, obnoxious hippie/new wave teenager who is a fan of the game show Jeopardy!. His outlook on life is profound and deeper than his thoughts seem to go. He is compassionate and quick-thinking, able to soothe Link's primal instincts by showing him how to harness fire. He becomes Link's best friend and role model, eventually causing Link to imitate him. * Megan Ward as Robyn Sweeney, a kind, compassionate girl going out with the jock bully Matt Wilson. She attempts to maintain friendships with Dave and Stoney, but is often put off by their childish mannerisms. She is already showing signs of growing tired of Matt's snobby and egotistical ways. She eventually realizes the depth of her friendship with Dave and breaks up with Matt after he starts bullying him. * Robin Tunney as Ella, a vain, self centered girl and Robyn's best friend. She attempts to gain Link's attention by flaunting her breasts at him. She is rebuffed, and learns that Link had a former love, and he has no interest in anyone else. * Michael DeLuise as Matthew "Matt" Wilson, a popular jock and notorious school bully who has made it his passion in life to torment, bully, and humiliate Dave. He tends to keep his distance from Stoney, who merely shrugs off his intimidation attempts. He is very stuck-up and the thought of Dave becoming more popular than he is causes a great deal of conflict, eventually causing him to lose the one thing Dave wants that he has: Robyn. * Patrick Van Horn as Phil * Dalton James as Will * Rick Ducommun as Mr. Brush * Jonathan Quan as Kim * Rose McGowan as Nora * Michole White as Kathleen * Mariette Hartley as Mrs. Morgan * Richard Masur as Larry Morgan * Ellen Blain as Tenna Morgan * Sandra Hess as Cave Nug, a cavewoman who is Link's girlfriend. * Mike Diamente as Steve Morgan * Erick Avari as Raji * Gerry Bednob as Kashmir * Allen Russell as Redneck * Infectious Grooves (cameo appearance) as the band playing in Prom party Trailers and info Original 1993 release # Green Warnings # 1990 Hollywood Pictures Home Video Logo # "Hit Movies You Can Own" # 3 Ninjas Preview # Honey, I Blew Up the Kid Preview # "Feature Presentation" # 1990 Hollywood Pictures Logo Rental Re-release # Video Piracy Warning (Walt Disney/Buena Vista) # Sister Act # Honey I Blew Up The Kid # The News Boys # Strictly Ballroom (Coming Soon from Guild Home Video) # A League Of Their Own (Coming Soon from Columbia TriStar) # Stepkids (Coming Soon from Columbia TriStar) # Simon Bates VSC PG Warning Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:BBFC PG Category:Hollywood Pictures Home Video Category:Comedy Videos from Hollywood Pictures Home Video Category:Touchwood Pacific Partners Category:1993 VHS Releases